Blackout
by Fvvn
Summary: Ketika sekolah militer Ilegenes mengalami yang namanya pemadaman listrik. 5 random drabble. JaquesexFon


**Blackout**

**Ilegenes © Kuwabara Mizuna**

**Rate T  
**

**Humor/Friendship (nyerempet)**

**Canon, 5 Drabble iseng, OOC?, contains sho-ai?**

.

.

.

.

.

Ada saat dimana Jaquese menganggap bahwa tulip di depan halaman sekolahnya ataupun lukisan agung yang berupa langit senja tidaklah secantik yang ia kira.

Mungkin ia terlalu angkuh—mungkin. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Jaquese punya selera.

Ia pernah tak sengaja menangkap kenampakkan itu. Saat sekolah mengalami _blackout_, dan bulan menjadi satu-satunya penerang di kamar. Nyala terang dari sepasang iris senada bulu merak itu terpatri memandangnya—tersiram oleh ratusan tabur bintang.

"Jack, apa kau tahu dimana kita bisa mencari lilin untuk dipakai?"

"Huh, kenapa? Bukankah bulan saja cukup?"

"…"

"Kau tidak takut kegelapan kan?"

"Yang benar saja."

Jaquese tersenyum lebar melihat teman sekamarnya membalikkan punggung dan kembali merangkak ke dalam selimutnya.

* * *

Fon tidak tahu kalau _blackout_ di musim semi rasanya akan sepanas ini. ia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mandi dan kembali mandi untuk menyegarkan kulitnya yang mulai kering dalam rentang waktu tertentu.

"Kau akan mandi lagi? Untuk yang ketiga?"

"Tidak—hanya cuci muka."

Pemuda militer yang hanya dibalut dengan celana training dan _topless _itu kembali memasuki kamar mandi sambil menggosokkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang melingkar di leher. Jaquese ternganga dalam jeda yang cukup lama—bahkan sampai Fon berhasil menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan sempurna.

_**BLAM**_

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jaquese tidak ingat kapan ia pernah tergiur dengan hanya melihat sebuah punggung—punggung seputih susu milik seorang laki-laki yang mengemban bangku sekolah militer, sama sepertinya.

_**CLEK**_

"…"

"…"

"Kau kenapa? Aku sudah selesai dengan kamar mandinya kalau kau mau pakai—silahkan."

"Ah—oh."

Mungkin dalam kasusnya terhadap Fon—

Ini adalah yang pertama.

* * *

"Sekolah ini terlalu sering _blackout_. Ini mengganggu progress perkumpulan Elfenbein kita."

"Sudahlah, mungkin ini tanda bagi kita untuk sesekali meluruskan pundak."

"Jack—"

"Sudah, sudah, kau rileks saja."

Jaquese tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tergerak untuk mendudukkan Fon di atas ranjangnya dan memijat pemuda itu dengan lembut. Fon tak terlihat bergerak ataupun menolak—jadi Jaquese meneruskannya dengan sukacita.

"…Aku baru sadar kalau tubuhmu wangi kayu."

"Hm? Mungkin maksudmu wangi di musim gugur?"

Bola mata kehijau-biruan itu memutar.

Jaquese tertawa.

"Kau sendiri malah wangi mesiu."

Fon sontak mengendus pergelangan tangannya sendiri dan Jaquese melebarkan senyumnya seketika.

Sungguh—Ia tidak tahu, sejak kapan hobinya jadi bertambah satu.

"Aku bercanda."

* * *

Nicolas mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri saat lampu di sekolah kebanggaan mereka—lagi-lagi—harus mengalami _blackout_.

"JANGGUT. MERLIN!"

"Nick—wajahmu tegang sekali."

Crudup yang asal ceplos langsung diteror dengan sorot mata setajam gigi serigala dari Nicolas. Helaan napas lelah, menguar kemudian.

_Progress_ mencuri data dan merusak sistem black market ditunda untuk sementara. Mereka—Crudup, Nicolas, dan Jaquese—akhirnya memutuskan untuk istirahat dan duduk melingkar di meja dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah. Nicolas yang paling merasa gemas diantara teman-temannya karena kerja kerasnya yang hampir seratus persen itu kini menguap seperti air panas. Ia tak percaya akan mengulang kembali jejak pelacakkannya yang sudah ia lakukan setengah jam tanpa kedip.

Kebetulan, pemimpin mereka saat itu sedang tidak ada di ruangan—dan tiba-tiba saja Crudup mengangkat suaranya, membicarakan topik yang sedikit _out_ dari permasalahan Elfenbein.

"Jadi—Kalian sudah lihat murid baru yang 'itu'?"

"Kau bicara apa Crudup. Tidak koheren dengan situasi saat ini."

"Oh ayolah Nick. Aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana," alisnya naik-turun, menggoda,"Tipemu Rosalind atau Gabby, heh? Aku pribadi lebih suka Gabby."

Nicolas menghela napas, lagi.

"Kalau tidak dihitung dengan perangai, aku lebih suka wanita pirang."

"Oooh—" Crudup berseru seperti orang yang baru saja mendapatkan informasi yang menarik, "Lalu kau?" wajahnya kini berpaling pada Jaquese, "Mana yang paling cantik?"

"Hmm,"

Jaquese berpikir sebentar.

"Kalau pertanyaanmu diantara kedua orang itu, kurasa—Gabby."

Crudup menepukkan kepalan tangan kanannya di atas telapak tangan kiri.

"Tapi kalau pertanyaanmu diantara seluruh mahluk di muka bumi, jawabanku adalah Fon."

Seketika saja ruangan _research_ para Elfenbein terasa hening.

* * *

Jaquese sedang asyik menyalin catatan milik Fon di tengah malam buta dan lagi-lagi _blackout_ datang menghampiri. Ia terkejut, lalu menggerutu sebentar sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada sosok mungil yang sudah berbalut selimut tebal, berbaring memunggunginya.

Jaquese jadi teringat setiap kali sekolah ini mengalami pemadaman listrik, Fon pasti akan menjadi orang pertama yang menggerutu kepanasan karena ia tidak betah dengan tempat yang tak berlatarkan hembusan angin atau pendingin ruangan. Fon bahkan sampai rela berendam di bak mandi selama setengah hari karena _blackout_ di tengah musim panas selama satu hari penuh terasa menyengsarakan.

Jaquese jadi terkikik sendiri karenanya.

Apakah ada hal lain yang bisa membuat seorang Fon merasa gerah selain listrik padam dan orang-orang black market?

Tanpa sadar Jaquese pun tergelitik untuk melakukan eksperimen.

Ia berjingkat pelan-pelan menghampiri kasur Fon dan berbaring disampingnya. Fon mulai menampakkan gelagat risih saat pemuda itu mulai menukikkan alisnya dan membuat ekspresi memberengut saat tidur. Jaquese toh tak mengindahkannya. Ia hanya berbaring miring menghadap wajah mulus itu dan menatapnya tanpa jeda. Oh—entah kenapa wajah itu nampak sedap sekali untuk diperhatikan.

Lama-lama memandang saja rasanya tak cukup bagi Jaquese.

Ia mulai menggerakkan jemarinya dan menyapu wajah itu perlahan. Tekstur kenyal dan sangat lembut diluar dugaan. Fon seperti tidak berasal dari dunia ini saja. Bulu matanya terlihat panjang, wajahnya damai, dadanya naik-turun dengan harmonis—ah. Jaquese terhisap seutuhnya.

Ia pun lantas mendekatkan wajahnya pada Fon.

Dan kecupan singkat di bibir tercipta.

Sensasi dingin merayap di kulit Jaquese. Fon tak bereaksi samasekali.

Kurang.

Sekali lagi.

_**Cup.**_

Mungkin—sekali lagi.

_**Cup.**_

Oke, ini yang terakhir.

_**Cuuup**_

Jaquese merasa puas. Ia pun menghentikannya.

"Selamat tidur, Fon." Desisnya pelan. Tersenyum kecil.

Dan ketika pagi datang, Fon pun hanya bisa terhenyak melihat sosok maskulin Jaquese yang meringkuk disebelahnya sambil memeluk Fon dalam pose yang paling ambigu sedunia.

"…Panas."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **Pelepas hasrat aja sih. Sumfrit ngarep banget novelnya beredar di gramedia dan komiknya jadi sho-ai ( ;A;)


End file.
